The World Should Revolve Around Me
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Pansy Parkinson thinks the world revolves around her and nothing can change that. Well, not until Draco knocks her off of her high horse. What is a girl supposed to do to make her beloved realize that she is truly the queen of the world? Pansy x Draco


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I associated with it or J.K. Rowling. I am just a poor college student who spends her time daydreaming about one of her favorite characters from the HP world, Miss-Thing-Herself, Pansy Parkinson. I am also not affiliated with Little Jackie, the artist of the song that I am using for this fic. I thought the song portrayed Pansy perfectly, well minus the lyric about the afro, but other than that, I can see Pansy thinking she's all that and a bag of chips. I love Pansy and all, but this is a funny fic, so I might poke fun at her a little... Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**The World Should Revolve Around Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Pansy x Draco

WARNING: Harsh language, OOCness perhaps in some characters, Implied sexual situations

* * *

_I take it in stride; One day at a time  
If I ask no questions I'll hear no lies  
How come blessings only come in disguise?  
Try them on for size as I vocalize  
Ain't nothing gonna get in between me and my flow  
Ain't nothing gonna come between me and my afro  
My man just left me; what do ya know?  
Easy come; easy go!_

There were eyes burning into the back of her skull. She could feel it. People were talking, people were staring. How annoying was it to know that YOU are the biggest topic in the school's gossip pool! Very annoying... well, at least to some people it would be, but to Pansy Parkinson, it was an everyday occurence. If they weren't talking about HER, they'd be talking about Pothead, Grungy Granger, and the Weasel. She relished in the attention usually, but today, hearing people hiss her name to one another made her feel sick to her stomach. How dare they talk about her. How dare they talk about her recently tarnished relationship with Draco. How dare they!

They didn't know what happened! They didn't know that it was DRACO who was the whore in this instance.

Sure, Pansy had a rep, but it wasn't like she had been with very many of the Slytherin guys. Just Blaise and Adrian... and Theodore... and that one who she just couldn't remember his name even if her life depended on it! See! That wasn't THAT many guys. But, people talk, and those four dudes (five counting Draco) turned to hundreds of blokes and Pansy soon became the whore of Hogwarts. Lovely, eh?

With a sigh, the brunette girl twirled her quill lazily in her fingers and looked up at the head of the class.

Professor Trelawney was mumbling on and on about something lame that Pansy could care less about and the loser Gryffindors who sat across from her were nodding their heads in attentiveness. Each scrawled notes down on parchment as they copied every single word the loony professor sputtered. Next to Pans sat Millicent Bulstrode. Sure, she was big and burly when they were younger, but Millie slightly changed as the years went by. She still had her intimidating stature, but her burlyness relaxed somewhat into much more feminine curves. She was also Pansy's best friend and personal bodyguard. Even though she had become more girly over the years, Millicent could crack the nose of anyone if need be. The larger Slytherin sat with her head in her large palm, her lips formed an O as she blew air out of her mouth.

Divination was so bloody boring.

Added to the fact that everyone and their mom was busy gossiping about Pansy's bad break-up with Draco, the class seemed like hell. It dragged on and on. Finally, after an hour or so of pure torture, the class ended and Pansy jumped up from her seat. "Come on, Millie! Let's get out of here."

Millicent grabbed her books and trudged along behind her petite friend as the two descended the Tower stairs and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room. Luckily for them, their next period was a free period, followed by lunch, so they had enough time to talk, sleep, or what not. And considering how fast Pansy was walking, Millicent was sure that her friend had a lot to talk about back at the common room.

_He came out of the blue  
And went right back into it  
Had to forfeit because he couldn't get with it  
Called it quits and when he spins  
He said he didn't have time for my juvenile bullshit _

Pansy muttered the password to the dingy old dungeon wall and waited for it to open. Stepping inside, she poked her head around the corner to see if anyone else had decided to lounge in the common room. Unfortunately for her, the last person she wanted to see EVER was sitting on the couch and in his lap sat a petite looking blonde slut. Her top was unbuttoned and she was currently liplocked with said person.

"Ahem." Millicent coughed, causing the two lovebirds on the couch to break apart.

Manuvering herself from her boyfriend's lap, the blonde, Tracey Davis, stood up and rebuttoned her shirt. Her baby blue eyes locked with Pansy's as a vicious smirk spread across her features. "Oh lookie, Draco," she purred as she continued to stare Pansy down, "guess who has come to join us?"

Draco tilted his head back and stared at his ex-girlfriend. Part of him wanted to rush to her and apologize for what happened the other night, but another part of him wanted to point and laugh at the look on the girl's face. "Hey Parkinson," he muttered as he stood up. Pressing a kiss to Tracey's forehead, he turned to leave the common room. "Trace, I've got class. Meet me back in my room after lunch." At this, Tracey nodded, sneered at Pansy, and went towards the girls' dormitory, leaving Pansy, Draco, and Millicent just standing there.

Once Pansy was sure the blonde bimbo was gone, she turned towards her ex with a blaze of fury burning in her jade eyes. "What the fuck was that, Draco?! Did you wanna rub it in more?! Does the bitch screw better than me or something?!"

Draco shook his head as he smirked. "What are you getting so worked up about, Pans? I thought you and I were through."

"Because you fucking CHEATED on me, that's why we broke up, arse!" Pansy's cheeks flushed and Millicent stared at her friend in confusement. Why was she getting so worked up? Wasn't she just telling her that Draco was a prat and that she never understood why she fell in love with him anyways?

The blonde Slytherin bloke standing before them smiled genuinely at Pansy before turning to take his leave. "Well, Pans, if you would've stopped acting like a little juvenile bitch, we wouldn't be broken up. It's your fault. Get over it."

As soon as he exited the common room, Pansy threw her books across the room and started cursing up a storm. Millie stood by and watched the crazy scene, wondering what in the seven hells had gotten into her best friend.

"Pansy?" The girl whispered, hoping that her friend wouldn't turn on her with her rage. "What exactly happened between you and Draco the other night?"

And at this question, Pansy stopped her temper tantrum and turned to look at her friend with wild green eyes. She looked absolutely beserk, her short brunette bobbed head had bits and pieces of hair sticking up all over the place. The usually polished, well primped Pansy Parkinson had been replaced with a mad woman.

_I've had a lot of failed relationships; I don't get involved because I'm not equipped  
I believe that the world should revolve around me!  
I don't see the point of a partnership; it won't be long until they start to trip  
Yessiree, the whole world should revolve around me! _

"He thinks I'm stuck up."

Millie cocked an eyebrow at this revelation, "He thinks YOU are stuck up? Isn't he just as snotty as you?" At this, Pansy threw her friend a glare. "You know what I mean, Pansy." The girl retorted before her friend went psycho on her.

"One night, while we were making out, he wanted to head upstairs. I told him that I didn't feel like heading to bed with him... because to be honest, I wasn't. He just got through dating that Ravenclaw hooch and I heard she had a... disease." Millicent gasped at this and Pansy continued, "Anywho, he got mad and told me that the world doesn't revolve around me and that I should think about his feelings and desires too. You know, even though he could possibly have some freak disease that he could pass on to me. So, we broke up... cause I wouldn't put out. Then he went and slept with that whore from Ravenclaw again, right before he broke it off with me! I found that out from Daphne!"

The larger Slytherin huffed and threw her form onto the couch, "That prat! How dare he think you're self-centered! He's the most conceited git I've ever met in my life! And how dare he cheat on you like that!" Pansy nodded in agreement and threw herself down on the couch as well.

"That's Malfoy for you. He's never been like this though. Usually, he'd wait until I was ready, but he seems to think that nowadays, I should fall to his knees and give him what he wants... well, you know what?! Screw him! He's not the only Slytherin guy that likes me. In fact, I bet I could get anyone of the guys to jump into bed with me. Anyone, I say! Just watch. You'll see. I'll crush Draco!"

Millicent watched her friend closely and had to fight the smirk and giggle that wanted to erupt from her throat as Pansy went on and on about her wonderful attributes and why she would be such a great catch. Truly, the girl did think the world revolved around her... even though she sucked at being in a long term relationship or even keeping a man for just a couple of days. Love 'em and leave 'em used to be her motto. She was truly full of herself.

"You know what Pansy?" Millie started, as she got up off of the couch and went to collect Pansy's books that were strewn all over the room, "You're right. You can get any guy you want. Why don't you show him up? You can do better than him." Lies, she thought, as she boosted Pansy's ego, "And he can't surely do better than you. I mean, look! He's with Davis and everyone knows she's basically worthless. You've got it all Pans!"

Pansy smirked, her ego well stroked, "I do, don't I, Millie?" A grin spread across her features, "It's on, Draco Malfoy."

_There's only one me in the galaxy  
I am an endangered species  
This kind of flower don't grow on Earth  
Just lettin' you know for what it's worth_

Days had went by since the confrontation with Draco in the common room.

Pansy sat at her vanity and stared into the mirror at her reflection. Truly, there was no one at Hogwarts quite like her. Her beauty was unsurpassed in her eyes. She had flawless pale, porcelain white skin and dark, straight ebony locks, which she kept looking nice in a stylish bob. Her bangs were straight and always well kept and she always had the most perfectly manicured eyebrows. Her lips always glistened with a soft peach gloss that accentuated her full pink lips and her sweet cherry blush that she had on her cheeks. In her eyes, she was perfect and she KNEW that Draco would be kicking himself for letting her go.

With a girlish sigh, Pansy sauntered out of the girls' dormitory and headed into the common room. There sat Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was stuffing his face full of pumpkin pasties, obviously stolen from a 1st year whose mum sent them as a gift, and Goyle was talking quietly with Millicent, of whom he had been steadily dating for the last couple of months. It was sickeningly cute, really. Pansy was happy for them and also at the same time, insanely jealous that Millie of all people would be in a relationship while she, who was so much prettier and such, was not. It's a shame really that guys are so blind, Pansy thought, as she seductively walked up to Blaise Zabini, who was playing Wizard's Chess with another Slytherin bloke that Pansy didn't care to know the name of.

"Blaise..." She whimpered, placing a hand on her thin hip.

The dark skinned boy looked up at her with his sexy dark chocolate eyes and Pansy almost felt herself melt. Merlin, Blaise was gorgeous. However, after their mini fling that one summer outside of school, he had failed to come back for more. Rumor had it that Draco had threatened his life for being with her, but Pansy didn't believe that. Draco wasn't a one woman bloke. Surely, he could care less what she did and who she did it with.

"Yeah, Pansy. Can I help you?"

She smiled as she batted her long lashes at him, "You sure could, Blaise. You see, this weekend, there is a party being hosted by the 7th years in the common room. Only 5th years and up can attend. I was hoping you'd join me... as my date, of course."

An eyebrow raised and Pansy couldn't help but notice the guy's eyes flicker over to where Draco was sitting. Blaise looked nervous sort of, but after a second or two of thinking, looked back up at Pans and smiled. "I'd love to be your date."

The butterflies that had been in her stomach fluttered away and Pansy flashed an all knowing smile. "Of course you would, Zabini. It'd be my pleasure to have you as my date. Maybe afterwards, we can hang out a bit." She stressed the words 'hang out' with a sort of gusto and then turned on her heel. "See you later."

Sauntering past Draco, who looked as if he was unfazed by her seductiveness, Pansy swayed a hip in his general direction and gestured to Millicent to follow her, of which the larger girl did oblige. "Come on, Millie. It's almost time for breakfast."

_This kind of mountain shouldn't cause a depression  
So I bide my time with philosophical questions  
Not for nothing but what came first  
The chicken nugget or the egg mcmuffin?  
I got talent and I got tits  
I know I'll find another guy who wants to get with it  
I'm not convinced that I'm a big fat bore  
One man's pleasure is another man's chore_

Potions class was almost as boring as Divination was, but Pansy dealt with it.

Millicent was doing all of the work, of course. If anything, the only real work Pansy had ever done in any of her classes was when she was unfortunately paired with Draco. Back in the day, she would pine over him like crazy and would do anything to make him like her, including his homework and so on. Her first few years of schooling was nonetheless spent trying to make Malfoy fall for her. Now, as an accomplished sixth year student, Pansy had won Draco's heart and lost it, so she really had nothing to worry about. Well, minus trying to win Draco back, but she didn't want him back! ...or did she?

Glancing over at his table, she noticed he wasn't doing any of the work either. He had his cheek leaning on his hand and he was glancing lazily at Snape, who was yelling at Neville Longbottom, who had once again made a mess of his cauldron. Big shocker there! Neville always messed up in Potions, but that's because he was a clutz. Smirking, Pansy drew her attention away from Snape and glanced back towards Draco, only to find his cold grey eyes lingering on her. Shock resenated through her body as she stared back at him. Why was he watching her like that?! And why didn't he look away from her when she looked at him?

That's when she saw his lips move. Being the queen of gossip, Pansy had taught herself how to read lips early in her life and she definitely caught on to what he was saying. His perfect, thin lips mumbled, "Meet me after class." With a nod, she acknowledged that she caught on to what he had said and turned her attentions back to Millie.

"Hurry up, Mils. Class is going to be over soon and I can't be stuck staying back to finish this stupid project!"

_I've had a lot of failed relationships; I don't get involved because I'm not equipped  
I believe that the world should revolve around me!  
I don't see the point of a partnership; it won't be long until they start to trip  
Yessiree, the whole world should revolve around me! _

She spotted Draco leaning against a wall in the hallway not soon after class ended. Telling Millicent not to wait up for her, the girl continued on down the hall until she was standing right in front of the pallid skinned boy.

"Well? What is it that you wanted?" She questioned.

Draco glared. "What the fuck is your problem, Pans? Asking Zabini out to the party?! What is that all about?!"

Pansy sneered at her ex and pulled her books closer to her chest in anger. The friction the books caused against her chest made her breasts get squished against them and the tops peaked up through her unbuttoned shirt. Draco made a noise when he glanced at Pansy's chest and the girl grinned. "Like what you see, Draco? Shame it isn't yours anymore. You know you can't get any better than me."

"Conceited bitch." He muttered, glaring at her.

"Your point?" The petite girl asked innocently, batting her long lashes at Draco, before leaning close to him. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, the scents that drove Draco wild. When he caught a whiff of her angelic scent, he had to stop himself from taking her right then and there. "It's the truth, babe. You lost me. Your fault. You could've had this and oh so much more. Now you're stuck with Davis... and Zabini is the lucky one now." With a wink, she stepped out of Draco's personal bubble and skipped down the hallway, leaving an annoyed Malfoy standing in her wake.

"CONCEITED BITCH!" The bloke screamed down the hallway after her, only to be met with her annoying, high pitched giggles.

_I know I rock and what I got is hot  
And you know I got a lot  
Cause all that trippin you gotta stop  
Before you know it your ass'll be drop _

The party was going well, so far.

The 7th years were passing around butterbeers and fire whiskey galore through the common room. Fifth years, who had been unexposed to the loveliness that was a upperclassmen Slytherin party, stood around looking forelorn, just trying to think of something to do. In a darkened corner, some Slytherin couples were making out. Another corner had a game of 'Spin the Bottle' going, with an empty fire whiskey bottle being used as the spinner. People were dancing to the Weird Sisters, some were eating, and others were just standing around. Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch with Blaise. Her legs were stretched out over top of his and his large hand was running up and down the length of the creamy, silken limbs. Many of the other upperclass Slytherins seemed jealous of him and Pansy couldn't help but grin at them. She knew why they were jealous.

They wanted her. Who didn't?

Sighing, she leaned her head into Blaise's shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was relaxing and intoxicating, a mix of sandalwood and spice. She had to stop herself from letting her tongue lash out and taste him. _Not now_, Pans, her mind scolded and she obligued, but not without a sneer.

"Oy, hello Blaise... Parkinson."

The annoyingly high pitched voice of Tracey Davis peaked through the blasting music and not soon after the voice was heard, the couch sunk a bit. Tracey had sat down, but she was not alone. There sitting next to her was Draco Malfoy... and he looked delicious. His long, shaggy platinum blonde hair was hanging in front of his smoldering grey eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt that wasn't all the way buttoned, showing off his porcelain white chest, and he was wearing black pants that fit him well in all the right places. Damn, he looked fine. Pansy had to hold herself back from leaping off of Blaise's lap and onto his.

Well, that was until Tracey caught Pansy looking and reached her fake tanned, manicured hand out to rub Draco's thigh in a dangerously high area. _That bitch_, Pansy thought as she watched Tracey in disgust.

The heavy petting of Draco's leg continued on for a few moments before the blonde boy stopped Tracey and leaned close to her ear. He pressed a kiss to her temple and then looked up at Pansy. "Trace, how about we head upstairs for a moment?"

Pansy's mouth formed an O as she watched that Davis bimbo squeal and jump up from the couch. "Oh Draco! I thought you'd never ask!" Pansy mentally mimicked the bitch in her mind and wanted oh so much to rip her tongue out after she giggled like that, but she held her composure. Making sure that Draco wouldn't one-up her, she leaned into Blaise's ear and pressed a kiss on the shell of it. "Wanna go to my room, babe?" She purred, all the while making eye contact with Draco. The look on his face was priceless and Pansy knew that he was slightly infuriated with her for challenging him.

Blaise nodded and helped Pansy off of his lap. "Why not? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Pansy nodded and grabbed Blaise's larger hand in her smaller one. "Let's head upstairs, okay?"

_And if you concerned with my biological clock  
Since I never grow old my heart is always in stock  
Keep screwing that bitch from down the block  
I don't need you around I know I rock!_

Draco glared at her and Blaise as he lead Tracey towards the boy's dormitories. "Ready, Trace?" He said loud enough for Pansy to hear, but she just brushed past him with Blaise. Tracey giggled and started chattering away as she and Draco got closer to the stairs.

"C'mon Blaise. If I stay down here any longer, that blonde bimbo is going to make the remaining brain cells I have in my head die."

Tracey, upon hearing Pansy's harsh words, turned on her heel and pulled her hand out of Draco's. "What did you say, pugface?!"

The dark haired Slytherin girl sneered at her blonde counterpart, "What the fuck did you just call me, you fucking whore?!"

"Pugface! I called you a PUGFACE!"

Her high pitched squeal caused the music to shut off and everyone in the common room turned towards where the drama was happening. Seventh, sixth, and fifth years alike wanted to see who was getting into a fight and why. None of them were surprised to see Pansy standing there, but they were surprised to see that Bulstrode was missing. In the case of Parkinson being in trouble, Millie was usually there to pound the face in of the person who was threatening her. However, this time, Millie had went off with Goyle somewhere and Pansy was on her own.

"BITCH!" Parkinson screamed, lunging at the blonde girl. "I do NOT look like a PUG!"

Grabbing up hair in her fingers, Pansy yanked backwards. Tracey's screams of pain echoed in her ears, but all she saw was red. She tugged harder and harder until she dragged the screaming girl to the ground. Around this time, Draco jumped in, as well as Blaise, and they each pulled their respective female from the other. By the time Blaise had pulled Pansy from Tracey's head, the girl's fingers had chunks of hair in them. Tracey sat sobbing on the floor and Draco tried to console her.

"Go ahead, console your bitch Malfoy!" Pansy sputtered. "And after that, take her upstairs and fuck her silly, I don't care!"

Then the ebony locked Slytherin girl picked herself up off of the floor and dashed out of the common room.

_I've had a lot of failed relationships; I don't get involved because I'm not equipped  
I believe that the world should revolve around me!  
I don't see the point of a partnership; it won't be long until they start to trip  
Yessiree, the whole world should revolve around me! _

It was hard acting like she didn't care that Draco wasn't in love with her anymore, but damnit, he should have been! She was the best thing in his life when they were together. Thanks to him, she was an emotional mess and here she was in the hallway, sobbing her eyes out.

At one point in time, she was Draco's world. It was evident in the way he treated her. They were a team, the two of them. She really felt the love when they were together... and then all of a sudden, things changed. He was a totally different person, but she understood that. Things had happened over the summer that left the two of them emotionally scarred if you will. He became a death eater, she found out, things went down hill from there. He was the first person she had ever been in love with and even after she had tried other relationships with other blokes, they had always failed.

So, she put up a pathetic shell around herself, the same one she used in her earlier years of schooling to hide away the pain she felt when people called her 'pugface' or 'Draco's personal lap puggy'. This same mask helped her keep her title as Slytherin's Queen Bitch and she enjoyed it, though deep down inside, she was crumbling.

Tonight only brought light to the pain she kept so shadowed.

Pansy kept on crying softly in the shadows of the hall. She never heard the soft sounds of footsteps coming up behind her. It was only when she felt two muscular arms slide around her form that she gasped and tried to scramble away.

"Don't run," a voice whispered in her ear.

She stopped struggling upon realizing who the voice was that was beckoning to her. "Dra-Draco?" Her tearful voice shakily questioned as she leaned back into the strong arms that held her.

"Shh, let me speak, Pans." He said softly, his voice smooth, like butter, and it made Pansy's thumping heart slow down. "I'm sorry I've been such an arse to you in these last few weeks. I never should've snapped at you that one day, but you were so bent on that girl having a disease that it pissed me off. You should be smart enough to know that I'm not that stupid to go around sleeping with girls who have diseases, nor would I want to give anything to you! You know that!"

The girl he held in his arms sobbed a bit and he leaned down, pressing his head into her smooth neck, breathing in her seductive scent.

"I don't know if we'll ever work out our differences, Pans, but I'd like to try. You infuriate me so much, but you've always been there. You've always had my back and I've been nothing but a git to you and you don't deserve that." He gulped, "I'm sorry, Parkinson. I really am."

Pansy manuvered her body so that she was facing Malfoy and sighed as she leaned her forehead against his own. "I can't believe you're apologizing, Malfoy. That's not the Draco I know."

"Maybe some things have changed."

She chucked at him, "Maybe." She pressed her glossed, full lips against his thin, smooth ones and groaned in pleasure. How she missed his kisses. Running her fingers through his blonde hair, she moaned in content before pulling away and glaring at him. "Just remember that I'm your princess, Draco. Give me the world and I'll give you what you want... but I swear to Merlin, if you ever do that to me again, I will make Millie beat the living shit out of you and your pretty boy looks will be gone in a flash. Got it?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Pans... and you don't get to make the rules."

"Pssh whatever, Draco. It's MY world... you're just living in it." She smirked as he tugged at the bottom of her dress.

"Fuck you, Parkinson."

"You may."

_Yessiree, the whole world should revolve around me!_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that maybe Pansy came off as being too much of a slut, but she needed to be Whore!Pansy for this story to work. Anywho, I hoped you like it. If not, oh well... your loss! Constructive criticism is always accepted and I love reviews! Thanks!


End file.
